The present invention is related to a beverage infusion container having two divisions. The two divisions are respectively designed with communicating tube and ventilating tube for easy convection of the air and liquid respectively contained in the two divisions.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional tea infusion cup 7. A partitioning board 71 is disposed in the tea infusion cup 7 to divide the interior of the cup into a first division 78 and a second division 79. The first and second divisions 78, 79 respectively have two covers 77a, 77b. The partitioning board 71 is formed with a central draining hole 711 communicating the first and second divisions 78, 79 with each other.
A mesh rack 72 is disposed above the partitioning board 71. A filtering mesh 721 is paved over the mesh rack 72. The center of the mesh rack 72 has an upward extending tube 73 in which a pull rod 74 is fitted. The top end of the pull rod 74 extends out of the tube 73 and is formed with a holding section 741. The bottom end of the pull rod 74 downward extends out of the tube 73 and is fitted with a spring 75. A valve body 76 is connected with the bottom end of the pull rod 74. In normal state, the valve body 76 is pushed downward by the spring 75 to block the draining hole 711.
In use, the tea is placed into the first division 78 and infused with hot water. After a period of time, the holding section 741 is pinched to pull up the pull rod 74. At this time, a locating plate 742 of the pull rod 74 is separated from a locating slot 731 of top end of the tube 73. Then the pull rod 74 can be turned to move the locating plate 742 to a locating notch 732.
When the pull rod 74 is pulled upward, the valve body 76 is moved upward to compress the spring 75 and unblock the draining hole 711. Under such circumstance, the tea in the first division 78 is permitted to flow through the draining hole 711 into the second division 79. Then, the user can turn the pull rod 74 to make the valve body 76 again block the draining hole 711. Thereafter, the cover 77a is closed and the cup 7 is turned upside down. Then, the other cover 77b is opened for drinking the made tea.
However, when the tea flows from the first division 78 into the second division 79, the air in the second division 79 must be exhausted therefrom. The filtering mesh 721 is formed with multiple fine meshes. Due to the surface tension of the tea water, the fine meshes will be blocked by the tea water so that the air can not pass through the filtering mesh 721 into the first division 78. In addition, the gap between the pull rod 74 and the inner face of the tube 73 is very small so that the air in the second division 79 can hardly pass through the gap to leave the second division 79. Therefore, the tea cannot flow down into the second division 79.
In order to allow the tea water to flow into the second division 79, the user must again close the upper cover 77a and then tilt the cup 7 to a state in which the filtering mesh 721 is not totally sunk in the tea water. Under such circumstance, the air in the second division 79 can pass through the emerged part of the filtering mesh 721 into the first division 78. At this time, the tea water 78 is allowed to flow from the first division 78 into the second division 79. However, the draining hole 711 is positioned at the center of the partitioning board 71. Therefore, after the tea water gradually flows from the first division 78 into the second division 79, the water level in the first division 78 will descend to a height lower than the draining hole 711. At this time, it is necessary to gradually turn the cup 7 to an upright position to keep the level in the first division 78 higher than the draining hole 711 so that the tea water can flow from the first division 78 into the second division 79. Such operation is quite troublesome.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a beverage infusion container in which the tea water in the first division can smoothly flow into the second division. A communicating tube is formed on the partitioning board adjacent to the circumferential wall of the container for communicating the first division with the second division. The mesh rack is formed with a ventilating tube corresponding to the draining hole of the partitioning board. The ventilating tube extends toward the opening of the first division. The communicating tube and the ventilating tube serve as two air flow ways for convection of the air between the first and second divisions. Therefore, the tea water in the first division can more smoothly flow into the second division. In addition, multiple downward extending posts are arranged under the bottom face of the mesh rack. The posts serve to destruct the surface tension of the tea water on the bottom face of the filtering mesh. Therefore, the tea water in the first division can more easily flow down into the second division.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: